Ashes of Yesterday Fallout Tales: Vol 1: The Phoenix & the Fisherking
by Wolfe49
Summary: A power-armored crew of heroes search for a powerful item that can supposedly unite the Commonwealth.


In 2287, a hero awoke to a shattered world, two-hundred-and-ten years after he started his slumber. Despite all odds, this man would avenge his slain wife, discover his child, and in time, restore peace to the Commonwealth. This hero is **Mordred Grant**, known to many simply as _the Phoenix_, or _the General_. These tales are a recounting of his journey, and in a way, resonate within us all.

**Volume One: The Phoenix and the Fisherking**

Night had fallen, but the noxious clouds of an agitated glowing sea blocked out the sun hours ago. As the numbing booms of radioactive gas croaked it's way along, the power-armored party tried their best to stay vigilant, on alert. Another booming pulse from the clouds above muffled the sound of an ambush. As the flash of radiation surged around the tin cans, eight raiders jumped from the cliffs above and unleashed hell. Bullets burst through the nauseous mist, but thankfully, the group had expected them minutes before.

Two of the buckets were struck by at least forty bullets each, but their power armor held. In response, the crew fired back - plasma rounds - purging the ambushers of life, rendering them puddles where persons once stood.

"Take a look and see what they have. Put the medical supplies here," said one of the victors. "We need to hoof it now. It isn't far."

The quintet continued east down the road. Not far was the Charles River, where their grail lies. _In the hands of the Fisherking: a sword that shall unite all peoples. _The parade had plenty of fusion cores, ammunition, and despite the barrage, positive-signs on the status of their armor; but they had no knowledge. The Fisherking could be anything, and not even Mordy knew what to expect, although he had an idea.

The five finally arrived at the mark. A dim arrangement of Christmas lights strung across the entrance to a crumbling lighthouse overlooking the cloudy drink. Four of the tin cans moved up the tower, with the last one standing guard by the door. It would be imperative to get out of any situation as fast as possible, creating the need for someone to make sure an exit is available. At the top, was a small relay tower and a switch. A dirty note next to the circuit box read, _You've made it to the Tower. The Fisherking awaits. Flip the switch and claim what shall unite all minds._ A no-brainer.

As Mordy obliged the note, a siren wailed, waking up a clutch of mirelurks. Seven shells shot up from the black dirt and charged at Kent below. A lesson learned hard awhile back taught them that if one is to guard the door, they will be the first in danger. For Kent, this was not his first rodeo. As he whirred up the minigun, however, the omen came true.

A _Mirelurk King_ rose from the water, waves crashing around it. Despite a swarm of bullets swimming around the mirelurk entourage, the King was untouched. As all of its subjects lay cracked in the sand, he ominously surged forward at Kent, and unleashed a sonic roar at the good man. Kent writhed in agony, dropping his minigun, gauntlets grappling his helmet to try to shut his ears. But even with the four above rushing down the steps of the Lighthouse, it was too late. The King had come face-to-face with Kent, claws cracking steel, and sonic song shredding a man's insides. While this behavior is typical of a King, it was unusual that it could rip through the armor. It was unnatural. _They were long, and sturdy, like deathclaw hands_.

Mordy was the first bucket down the steps. He charged at the monster, a _power train_ maneuver that will hopefully off-balance it. This ends up successful, and MacCready backs his play with a triple burst from his laser rifle. The crimson waves, however, seem to only be absorbed by the beast's hide. Mordred, in deadly position and with no weapon drawn, chose instead to deliver a plated punch at the fisherking's face. As the right hook followed suit, the fisher king toppled to the ground, and Mordred unsheathed his ripper, and sawed off its' exposed right hand. Sonic wails poured out of the fallen lord's mouth, but thanks to the Internal Database equipped in Mordy's helmet, he was deafened to all external sounds. He was relying solely on his eyes, and his destiny. With a final tear, Mordred shredded the beast's head from its neck and blood spigoted everywhere, painting the road red.

The four gathered around Kent, solemn silence met with quiet sobs. Mordred pulled him out of his power armor, and they buried Kent. A man who gave his life so that hope may burn bright in the hearts of the dearhearts and gentle peoples. He would be immortalized in the annals of the Occurences as Kent, the Infatigable. Even as doom danced toward him, he kept his finger on the trigger as long as his brain would let him. In his memory, the Minutemen keep on, so that the future may not be filled with such tragedies.


End file.
